dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Mehra Milo/@comment-34308434-20180325105210/@comment-34454692-20180329003936
Liebe liebe Namdyn, es ist immer so schön, von dir zu hören! :) Theme Hospital? Du bist mir 'ne Marke. Sau cool! :) Kennst du Startopia? Ist so ähnlich nur im Weltraum. Ein Intermezzo mit Alistair...*seufz* Ich erinnere mich. Sehr gut sogar. ;) Alistair war auch "mein Erster" in Origins. Seit ich heute Mittag deine Nachricht gelesen habe, schwirrt mir deshalb übrigens der Ohrwurm von dieser kitschigen Romanzen-Musik aus der Szene im Kopf rum... :-D Naja, gibt Schlimmeres. Seit ich so ein Dragon Age Nerd bin, gefällt mir sowieso seltsame Musik (also die aus dem Beispiel gerade nicht aber andere) - solange sie aus den Spielen stammt und mich an Inhalte aus selbigem erinnert. Wir sollten lieber nicht zu viel über Alistair reden. Ich will dich nicht wieder unbabsichtigt spoilern und das ist bei Alistair extrem schwer... ;) Mir war egal, was "die Alte" dazu sagt... Die reagiert aber bei jedem so... Wynne halt. Oh man, ich bin so gespannt, was du zu Dragon Age 2 sagst. Hab fast ein bisschen Angst, dass du es vll. nicht magst. Müsste ich die Dragon Age Teile als "Kapitel des Lebens" beschreiben würde ich es so machen: Origins: Erwachsen werden, DA2: Liebe finden, DA:I Kämpfen bis zum Schluss. Schoss mir heute so durch den Kopf. Ist dumm, ich weiß. Ist mir aber egal. :) Steh' ich voll drüber... *räusper* Du könntest mich mit Dragon Age niemals langweilen. Ich würde auch stundenlang am Telefon bleiben, während jemand Fremdes Dragon Age spielt, nur um dabei zuzuhören, was derjenige da so macht und denkt... Du ahnst gar nicht, wie falsch du liegst, wenn du annimmst, du könntest mich überhaupt langweilen. :) Zwecks Scham und kleinerer Peinlichkeiten usw. verstehe ich nur allzu gut, was du meinst. Das war unter anderem ein Grund dafür, warum ich mich hier angemeldet habe. Hatte gehofft, mich viel mehr austauschen zu können. So richtig geklappt hat das allerdings erst, als du jetzt hinzu kamst. :) Was habe ich in Dragon Age und Mass Effect schon gelitten und geschmachtet. Aber ich verknall mich ganz gerne mal in irgendwelche Gaming-Charaktere. Naja, vll. ist "verknallen" noch etwas hoch gegriffen... Jedenfalls habe ich so meine Schmachtphasen. Finde da auch nichts seltsames dran. Leute, die auf Personen aus Filmen oder Serien abfahren sind doch nicht anders!? Bei Fans, die es "überteiben" sieht man schon einen klaren Unterschied und ich denke, den siehst du auch, wenn dir so jemand begegnet. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken. Du bist nicht unnormal und wenn dann auf eine gute Art. Was ist schon normal? Ist Osterdeko normal? Sich rosa und gelbe Eier in die Fensterscheibe zu hängen... Findest du das normal? Also ich nicht. Völlig normal, oder besser gesagt natürlich sind aber Gefühle. Das Thema hatten wir schon mal. Gefühle sind immer echt und nie falsch. Vgl.: Blackwall - Alistair: ^^Hehe, da muss Mehra dich leider enttäuschen. Tatsächlich bin ich da voll und ganz deiner Meinung. Also ernsthaft. Selbstverständlich nicht optisch aber beide sind die klassischen "Ritter" und "Retter der Jungfrauen in Not". Verkehren/verkehrten mit dem Adel, ohne es so wollen... Stürzen sich lieber in die Schlacht als politischen Debatten zu folgen... Da gibt es einiges an Parallelen. :) Die beiden Felsen in der Brandung. Scheiße, du wirst Kaidan in Mass Effect lieben....^^ Das ist der "Weltraum-Alistair". Hm, ich interpretiere in die DA4-News nicht so viel hinein. Ist doch eigentlich alles noch offen. Klar, den einarmigen Inquisitor wird man vermutlich nicht noch mal spielen dürfen aber vll. bekommt er ja einen Auftritt wie Hawke in Inquisition. Die Story rund um Dragon Age steht ja ohnehin schon seit vielen Jahren fest - auch für die kommenden Teile. Ich sehe das ganz entspannt und denke, die guten Leute von BioWare werden schon wissen, wie sie ich von den Füßen fegen können. Entspann dich, es wird gut werden. Vertrau mir. ;) Bis es soweit ist, hast du noch Teil eins und zwei (+DLCs) und somit viele viele Stunden in Thedas. Anschließend kommt dann ja vermutlich noch mal Inquisition oder doch direkt Mass Effect 1-4. Und wenn du mit all dem dann fertig bist, kann ich dir gerne ein paar Spiele zur Ablenkung bis Dragon Age 4 kommt vorschlagen. ;) Die Elfen in Dragon Age sind auch für mein Empfinden welche der angenehmsten. Vor allem variieren sie auch in den einzelnen Charakteren im Verhalten. Alle sehr unterschiedlich. Die Dunkelelfen in The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind und Skyrim (jeweils die Single-Player-Varianten und nicht der ganze neue Online-Mist) waren aber auch ganz gut gestaltet finde ich. "Mehra Milo" ist ja auch eine Dunkelelfin aus Morrowind... Musste über deinen "hübsch wie klug-Spruch" übrigens herzhaft lachen... und dann fühlte ich mich schlecht...wegen der armen Elfenlarper...Weißt du...sie können doch nichts dafür... *hust* Mein guter Freund von "damals", der Ork, hat mir einmal gesagt, dass die schönsten Frauen immer die Orks "spielen" im Larp. Ich hatte den Eindruck, da ist was dran. ;) Ich muss mir unbedingt mal deine Seite genauer ansehen. Komm immer nicht dazu. Aber morgen! Schade, dass du keinen Kontakt mehr zu der Künstlerin hast. Verstehe allerdings nicht so ganz, warum nicht. Wie was das? Sie ist sauer auf dich, weil du nichts von ihrem Freund wolltest, der aber was von dir wollte, was du nicht mal wusstest?^^ Okay... Klingt eher, als sollte sie froh sein, dass sie ihn jetzt haben kann... Komische Anstellerei. Ich hatte schon ähnliche Situationen. Steh' da auch immer ein bissl auf'm Schlauch. Vielleicht Selbstschutz. Hinterher denkt man sich dann meist "Eigentlich hätte ich es sehen müssen". Naja. Hätte ja auch mal selbst den Mund aufmachen können. Ja, du warst unglaublich böse. Ich hör' schon.^^ Deine Schilderungen erinnern mich an das gleichnamige Lied von Knorkator. :-D Met und Mehra: Ein beliebtes Thema. Grundsätzlich trinke ich am liebsten ganz stumpf und ziemlich schmucklos, Bier. Nicht sehr Lady-like aber ich komm damit klar. :-D Als du da dann neulich von deinem Bierchen sprachest, hätte ich eigentlich Lust auf selbiges gehabt, hatte aber keines im Haus. Met hingegen habe ich eigentlich immer da, weil man den eher langsam und sparsam trinkt (ich zumindest), eben weil er so süß ist. Am liebsten mag ich sowieso meinen eigenen Met. Ich nehme ja nur solchen ohne Bienenbeiwerk und früher gab es da keine passenden Anbieter. Deshalb hatte ich mir angewöhnt, meinen eigenen zu brauen, der auch eher herb und spritzig (^^igitt, soll nicht so klingen...) als süß ist. Aber das ist immer so ne Sauerei... An den letzten Ansatz ist Luft ran gekommen und ich musste den kompletten Kolben wegschütten. Deshalb gibt's derzeit nur den fertig gekauften von Vegablum. Der tut es aber auch ab und an, wenn kein Bier da ist. Japp, widerlich wird nicht mit "ie" geschrieben. Immer, wenn etwas "gegen" oder "entgegen" ist, könnte man sagen. Fand ich auch immer verstörend. Gestern hatte ich für's Mass Effect Fandom ein paar Kodex-Einträge aufgeschrieben und da kam ständig das Wort "Widerstand" vor. Obwohl ich weiß, wie man es schreibt, gucke ich immer ein zweites Mal hin. Bei den Niedersachsen werden ja ohnehin sämtliche "i"s zu einem "ie". Wurde mir zumindest mal von einer Thüringerin bescheinigt. Ein Paderborner wiederum (und da ist das "ie" richtig...hm, ok) gab mir den Rat, dass man zum Herzen brechen sowieso aus jedem "i" ein "ü" machen müsse. So nach dem Motto: "Wüüürklich!?" :-D Ich finde, das geht nicht auf. Na gut, bei dem Wort "wirklich" vll. schon aber das war es dann auch. Hehe, ja, die Kröte ist eine "sie". Zumindest hat mir das so ein Schildkrötenflüsterer aus dem Internet anhand von ein paar Fotos gesagt. Ich schätze, ihr geht es gut... Schildkröten sind weder sonderlich gesprächig, noch haben sie eine ausladende Körpersprache.^^ Aber sie benimmt sich wie sonst auch ,wenige Wochen nach der Winterruhe. Paddelt immer mal umher, sonnt sich inzwischen auch wieder und nascht ab und an mal einen Happs Wasserlinsen. Würde dir das gerne anschaulicher beschreiben, aber Kröten machen nicht so das meiste. :-D Hm, ich wohne ja in einem relativ großen Haus. Und im Wohnzimmer, in der Ecke, steht halt ein Faltteich. :) Im Frühjahr, Sommer und Anfang Herbst zumindest. Im Winter wird der Teich abgebaut. Hier sieht es sowieso komisch aus. Besucher, die "anders" sind als ich (normal könnte man sagen) reagieren auf jeden Fall meist so, als sähe es hier komisch aus. Keine Ahnung. Da kommt es auf einen Teich in der Ecke nicht an. :) Nein, nicht wie beim Chinamann. :-D Eher wie...ach, keine Ahnung...Wo stehen schon riesige Faltbecken rum? Draußen beim Baumarkt?^^ So, ich komme hier langsam mal zum Ende. Muss langsam ins Bettchen. Ataash varin kata, Kadan. ;) PS.: Meine Süße lernt Qunlat.^^ Sehr gut! Noch ein paar kleine Unstimmigkeiten im Satzbau aber das wird noch. :) So, nun aber. Wollte eig. noch lesen. Das wird wohl nix mehr. Also The IT Crowd an und Schlafen. :) Ich hoffe, du träumst bereits schön und hast morgen einen schönen Tag.